06 Lutego 2007
thumb|left 05:00 48 godzin z życia kobiety; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Sali Mali II - Wyprawa na jeżyny 8 (Blackberry Belly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Baśniowe podróże - Bazyliszek; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc odc. 39; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 Dwie strony medalu odc. 14; serial TVP 11:20 Dwie strony medalu odc. 15; serial TVP 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces odc.3199; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces odc.3200; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 13:00 Klan odc.1210; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania odc. 819; telenowela TVP 13:50 "Na misyjnym szlaku" - Napo; cykl reportaży 14:10 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva 16:05 Moda na sukces odc.3201; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.3202; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc.1214 - (txt str. 777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc. 823; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki-Zimowe ognisko; serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia, Finlandia, Japonia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Sam na sam z nieznajomym - (txt str. 777); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:20 Sfora odc. 6/9 00:20 Róg Brzeskiej i Capri; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979) 01:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:30 Statek miłości odc. 146/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:15 Statek miłości odc. 147/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Św. Jan Chrzciciel; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus-Świat komórek; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.156 - Pechowy strzał 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 10.45 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.50 10:55 Święta wojna - Kosmiczny lęk ; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Sąsiedzi - Podwójna stawka; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Magnum odc. 16/162 - Czarna orchidea; serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 12:45 Allo, Allo; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991 13:15 10 lat mniej s.II odc.16; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Dzieciaki przed kamerą ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:05 Supertalent; widowisko 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - Trudna zagadka; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość odc. 468; serial TVP 17:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" odc. 227 17:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:20 Dlaczego... - program reporterski 17:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Zorro odc. 2/78 - (txt str. 777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość odc. 469; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" odc. 228 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:45 Matka dzieci holocaustu 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Tango; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Argentyna (1997) 00:35 Późne macierzyństwo; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:30 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju Przedstawia... "Jaka piękna tragedia..!" (1) 02:15 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier - 8.15, 8.30; Gość Kuriera 8.05; Pogoda 8.18; Serwis ekonomiczny 8.20; Przegląd prasy 8.24, 8.40; Serwis sportowy 8.35; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier - 9.15, 9.30, 9.55; Serwis sportowy 9.10, 9.50; Przegląd prasy 9.12, 9.23; Pogoda 9.17, 9.40; Serwis ekonomiczny 9.20, 9.45; Serwis kulturalny 9.53; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Kraina cieni; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Kraina cieni; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 15:00 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 16:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Zaolzie 08:00 Kurier - 8.15, 8.30; Gość Kuriera 8.05; Pogoda 8.18; Serwis ekonomiczny 8.20; Przegląd prasy 8.24, 8.40; Serwis sportowy 8.35; STEREO 08:45 Schlesien Journal 09:00 Kurier - 9.15, 9.30, 9.55; Serwis sportowy 9.10, 9.50; Przegląd prasy 9.12, 9.23; Pogoda 9.17, 9.40; Serwis ekonomiczny 9.20, 9.45; Serwis kulturalny 9.53; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Kraina cieni; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Kraina cieni; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 15:00 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Relacje 16:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Raport z akcji 18:45 Gala RIG-u - Laury 2006 19:05 Zbliżenia filmowe 19:20 Na zdrowie 19:45 Trening z mistrzem 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier - 8.15, 8.30; Gość Kuriera 8.05; Pogoda 8.18; Serwis ekonomiczny 8.20; Przegląd prasy 8.24, 8.40; Serwis sportowy 8.35; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Kurier - 9.15, 9.30, 9.55; Serwis sportowy 9.10, 9.50; Przegląd prasy 9.12, 9.23; Pogoda 9.17, 9.40; Serwis ekonomiczny 9.20, 9.45; Serwis kulturalny 9.53; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Kraina cieni; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Kraina cieni; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 15:00 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier - w tym: Pogoda oraz Serwis ekonomiczny, sportowy i kulturalny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 16:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda w regionie 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Okiem kamery 18:20 Co warto wiedzieć 18:25 Studio otwarte TV Kraków 19:00 Czas reporterów 19:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:30 Rola 19:40 Magazyn medyczny 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Okiem kamery 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (25) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (15) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (25) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (4) - telenowela 11.00 Dharma i Greg (26) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (829) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Sidła miłości (26) - telenowela 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (26) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (438) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (166) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (26) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody. 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (439) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (830) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 21.00 Miejsce na ziemi - komediodramat, USA 2000, reż. Mark Piznarski, wyk. Chris Klein, leelee Sobieski, Josh Hartnett, Michael Rocker 21.55 Studio Lotto 23.25 Boston Public (80) - serial komediowy 00.25 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01.25 Magazyn sportowy 03.25 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (2) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.45 Loteria walentynkowa - konkurs 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (755) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Weronika Mars (3) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Cena marzeń (113) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (756) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Krok od domu (7) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.40 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.05 Nocne igraszkI - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Telesklep 03.25 Nic straconego - powtórki thumb|left 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (481) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (19): Partner - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (112) - telenowela 11.35 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Power Rangers (488) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (88) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (80): Prawda - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim iyciem (113) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (14) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Słowo gliny - film kryminaIny, Francja 1985, reż. Jose Pinheiro, wyk. Alain Delon, Jacques Perrin 00.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.55 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Niedotrzymana obietnica; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Św. Jan Chrzciciel; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Udrożnić - Udrożniać; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Życiorys pisany na pięciolinii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Opowieść o bitwie. Góra ofiarna; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan odc.1174; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania odc. 615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Praca bez granic - Włochy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wiedźmy odc. 10/13 - Złodzieje samochodów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Piotr Nesterowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Mój Dekalog - Andrzej Stasiuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Domisie - Niedotrzymana obietnica; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - FAS; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klan odc.1174; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Św. Jan Chrzciciel; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zawsze będę Polką; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu-Konkurs skoków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania odc. 615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kochaj mnie ; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 PLHH; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Kto stał za Ali Agcą?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jolanta Kessler Chojecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan odc.1174; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Studiuję w Polsce ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu-Konkurs skoków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania odc. 615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 PLHH; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Warto rozmawiać - Kto stał za Ali Agcą?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jolanta Kessler Chojecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Mój Dekalog - Andrzej Stasiuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zawsze będę Polką; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Anatomia morderstwa; dramat kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Otto Preminger; wyk.:James Stewart, Ben Gazzara, Lee Remick, Arthur O'Connell, Eve Arden, Kathryn Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Jarocin po latach - Edyta Bartosiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Telekino - Tandem; film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Telekino - Kulig; program rozrywkowy kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Opera w służbie rewolucji; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); reż.:Yan Ting Yuen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Vanaprastham - Ostatni taniec; film fabularny kraj prod.Indie, Francja, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Shaji N. Karun; wyk.:Mohanlal Mohanlal, Mattanoor Shankara Marar, Kukku Parameshwaram, Venmani Haridas, Kalamandalam Gopi, Venmani Vishnu; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - "Ostatnia Jesień" Witolda Lutosławskiego; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Hokej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Jeden dzień w PRL; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2005); reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Do przerwy 0:1 odc. 4/7 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Do przerwy 0:1 odc. 5/7 - Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Portret; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Kazimierz Dejmek; wyk.:Laura Łącz, Halina Łabonarska, Jan Englert, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku (6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Strefa - Mediokracja - Rh+; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Strefa - Komix - Orient men forever na zawsze; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Niebezpieczna decyzja; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1949); reż.:Max Ophüls; wyk.:James Mason, Joan Bennett, Pat O'Malley, Geraldine Brooks, Dorothy Phillips; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 E.S.T. w klubie Blue Note; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 70) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 69) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 70) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 86) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 1) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Kontrakt małżeński - film/komedia romantyczna Francja/USA 1991 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 71) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 72) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 1) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 68) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 2) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 87) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 2) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Dwudziesta dziewiąta ulica - film/komedia USA 1991 22:00 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2002 (odc. 43) 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 8) 00:05 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:35 Mroczne grzechy - film/erotyczny USA 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne Ale Kino! 08:00 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 09:40 Dyskretna - komediodramat reż. Christian Vincent, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, Judith Henry, Maurice Garrel, Marie Bunel Francja 1990 11:20 Suzhou - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lou Ye, wyk. Zhou Xun, Jia Hongshen, Hua Zhongkai, Yao Anlian Niemcy/ Chiny 2000 12:50 Tin Cup - film obyczajowy reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Rene Russo, Don Johnson, Cheech Marin USA 1996 15:10 Zmiana par - komedia reż. Rajat Kapoor, wyk. Konkona Sen Sharma, Ranvir Shorey, Koel Purie, Rajat Kapoor Indie 2006 16:50 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 18:25 Vengo - film muzyczny reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote Niemcy/ Francja/ Hiszpania 2000 20:00 Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Zygmunt Hübner, Barbara Brylska, Ryszard Filipski, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1969 21:45 Po drugiej stronie - film kryminalny reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Omar Epps, LL Cool J, Stanley Tucci, Pam Grier USA 1999 23:30 ale krótkie! Studio Folimage - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:10 Nicponie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Jan Ciecierski, Maria Ciesielska, Janusz Kłosińska, Ewa Stasińska Polska 1974 01:50 Trzy braki - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 Canal + Film 08:30 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 10:30 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Chiński boom: Partyjne igrzyska - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 16:10 Deser Romans - film krótkometrażowy 16:25 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 17:55 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 20:00 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/24 USA 2004 20:45 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:10 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 22:50 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:15 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 01:15 Opowieści z krypty - Orgia krwi - horror reż. Gilbert Adler, wyk. Dennis Miller, Erika Eleniak, Angie Everhart, Chris Sarandon USA 1996 02:40 Żółtodzioby - komedia reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. David Chappelle, Guillermo Díaz, Harland Williams, Rachel True USA 1998 04:00 Gorączka - dramat historyczny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Zaleski, Barbara Grabowska, Adam Ferency Polska 1980 Canal + Sport 07:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Middlesbrough - Arsenal 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Osasuna - Barcelona 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter - Roma 15:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Włochy - Francja 17:30 Złap sport extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Valencia - Atletico 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Liverpool - Everton 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Tottenham - Manchester United 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Livorno - Cagliari 02:00 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Stuhr Polska/Włochy/Rosja 2005 04:00 Ostre słówka - komediodramat reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 06:00 Zdjęcie czy ikona - film dokumentalny Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:00 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 10:05 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 11:50 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 13:25 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Kalina Jędrusik, Jolanta Bohdal, Maciej Damięcki Polska 1965 15:00 Doborowa jednostka - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, Bruce Campbell, Tim Curry, Brian Haley USA 1997 16:55 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 18:25 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Wtorkowe Berlinalia. Premiera Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 23:05 Kontrola gniewu - komedia reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Wendy Raquel Robinson, Breckin Meyer, Amy Bruckner USA 2005 00:40 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1963 02:05 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 03:30 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Disney Channel 06.00 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 06.25 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 06.50 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 07.10 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 07.25 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 07.50 Fillmore na tropie serial animowany 08.10 Lloyd w kosmosie serial animowany 08.35 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 08.40 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 08.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 09.00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki serial animowany 09.25 Disney's mali Einsteini serial animowany 09.50 JoJo z cyrku serial animowany 10.10 Stanley serial animowany 10.35 Opowieści z Kręciołkowa serial animowany 11.00 Goofy i inni serial animowany 11.25 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 11.45 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 12.10 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 12.35 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 12.55 Kacza paczka serial animowany 13.20 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 13.30 Legenda Tarzana serial animowany 13.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 14.00 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 14.15 Lloyd w kosmosie serial animowany 14.35 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 15.00 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 15.25 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 15.35 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 16.00 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 16.25 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 16.50 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 17.10 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 17.35 Suite Life of Zack & Cody serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 18.00 Świat Raven serial familijny wyk. Raven, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Kyle Massey 18.25 Fillmore na tropie serial animowany 18.45 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 19.00 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 19.25 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 19.50 Filip z przyszłości serial komediowy wyk. Ricky Ullman, Alyson Michalka, Amy Bruckner, Craig Anton 20.10 Suite Life of Zack & Cody serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 20.35 Świat Raven serial familijny wyk. Raven, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Kyle Massey 21.00 Inny w klasie serial obyczajowy wyk. Tahj Mowry, John Marshall Jones, Jason Weaver, Essence Atkins 21.25 Chłopiec poznaje świat serial obyczajowy wyk. Ben Savage, Rider Strong, Will Friedle, William Daniels 21.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Nowy Jork, Harlem - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatnie chwile - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Nowy Jork, Harlem - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatnie chwile - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 16:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 20:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Moja szokująca historia: Urodziłam mumię - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Paul Yaffe i Dave Perewitz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Hongkong w morzu ognia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 02:00 Superjazda: Eleanor - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd gąsienicowy - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 08:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 09:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - trening przed zjazdem mężczyzn 11:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 12:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - trening przed zjazdem kobiet 13:30 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 14:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 16:00 Bowls Welsh International Open w Llanelli (Wielka Brytania) - 4. dzień 18:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 19:00 Lekkoatletyka Halowy mityng w Düsseldorfie 21:00 Dania 23:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 00:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 01:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy HBO 06:30 Derby - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 08:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Kids in America - komediodramat reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 10:05 Mąż doskonały - dramat kryminalny reż. Roger Young, wyk. Dean Cain, Sarah Brown, G.W. Bailey, David Denman USA 2004 11:30 Motel Niagara - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Yates, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Janet-Laine Green, Anna Friel, Kristen Holden-Ried Kanada 2005 12:55 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney USA 1994 14:40 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia reż. Kasper Barfoed, wyk. Lotte Andersen, Kristian Leth, Wencke Barfoed, Stefan Pagels Andersen Dania 2004 16:00 Frajer - komedia reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Amy Heckerling, Jason Biggs, Jimmi Simpson, Mena Suvari USA 2000 17:35 V 2006 Concert 18:40 Premiera To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 20:10 Egzorcysta: Początek - horror reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Izabella Scorupco, James D'Arcy, Julian Wadham USA 2004 22:00 Premiera Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 2005 22:55 Kłopotliwy transport - komedia reż. Colin Teague, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Linda Bassett, Chooi Beh, Elizabeth Berrington Wlk. Brytania 2004 00:30 Rick - dramat psychologiczny reż. Curtiss Clayton, wyk. Bill Pullman, Aaron Stanford, Agnes Bruckner, Dylan Baker USA 2003 02:00 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tod Williams, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Kim Basinger, Elle Fanning, Mimi Rogers USA 2004 03:30 Animal - dramat obyczajowy reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Ving Rhames, Terrence Howard, Jim Brown, Chazz Palminteri USA 2005 05:00 V 2006 Concert MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:30 MTV Vaults P.Diddy - przegląd twórczości artysty 22:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Yellowstone - święta puszcza Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Za kulisami: Start rakiety - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Sterowiec Hindenburg - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - FC Everton 10:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Anwil Włocławek - ASCO Śląsk Wrocław 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle 15:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Middlesbrough - Arsenal Londyn 17:30 Magazyn koszykarski 18:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu - 1. runda 20:25 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Racing Club Cannes - Winiary Kalisz 22:30 Barca TV - magazyn piłkarski 23:20 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - Chievo Werona 01:20 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata organizacji WBC w Kissimmee - waga półciężka Tomasz Adamek - Chad Dawson TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/22 USA 1999 08:55 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 6/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:45 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/14 USA 2002 10:45 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 75/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 11:45 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 7/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 4/26 USA 1995 16:35 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 1/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 17:05 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/14 USA 2002 18:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 75/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 5/26 USA 1995 19:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 2/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 20:10 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 ost. reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1998 21:10 Powiew pustyni - film przygodowy reż. Lavinia Currier, wyk. Ben Daniels, Michel Piccoli, Paul Meston, Kenneth Collard USA 1997 23:00 Romans na jedną noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Nastassja Kinski, Kyle MacLachlan, Robert Downey Jr. USA 1997 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:40 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Teletubisie - serial animowany 08:20 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:40 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 09:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 09:30 Tony i Giorgio - program kulinarny 10:00 Brygada ogrodowa - magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 Z pędzlem i drabin± w grodzie - program poradnikowy 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie Kew - program przyrodniczy 11:30 Wielkie koty - pamiętnik - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 13:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 13:30 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 14:00 ¦ledztwa Hetty Waintrop - serial komediowy 15:00 Szpital Holby - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Duzi, silni chłopcy - magazyn 16:30 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:00 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 17:30 Zupełnie jak w domu - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:30 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 19:00 Mieszkać we Francji - program poradnikowy 20:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Absolutna władza - serial komediowy 21:30 Każdy z każdym - serial komediowy 22:00 Mała Brytania - serial komediowy 22:30 Dwa piwa i paczka czipsów - serial komediowy 23:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 00:00 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 00:30 Absolutna władza - serial komediowy 01:00 Każdy z każdym - serial komediowy 01:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:00 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 03:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 04:00 Szpital Holby - serial obyczajowy 05:00 Z pędzlem i drabin± w grodzie - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 Top 10 VH1 - najgorętsze hity grane w VH1 11:00 Wspaniałe życie: Dzieci gwiazd w 2006 r. - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 14:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 14:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 Pop lista - notowanie 17:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 20:00 VH1 prezentuje: 100 najlepszych piosenek lat 80 - zestawienie odc. 1 21:00 Barkerowie - reality show Travisa Barkera 21:30 Monografia - twórczo¶ć artysty w pigułce 22:30 Rock Ballads - program muzyczny 23:30 Daria - serial animowany 00:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:01 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Cinemax 06:00 ¦wietny rok - komedia obyczajowa 07:30 Dobre chęci - film biograficzny 10:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Kevin Smith - magazyn filmowy 10:55 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy 12:35 Która z nas? - film obyczajowy 14:15 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy 15:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 16:05 Burza - komediodramat 18:25 ¦wietny rok - komedia obyczajowa 20:00 Wieczór konesera Ulice strachu: Krwawa Mary - horror 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Carrie - horror 00:10 Problemy z miło¶ci± - dramat psychologiczny 01:40 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 1 02:35 Krwawa masakra w Hollywood - horror 04:10 Opowie¶ć podręcznej - dramat SF Cinemax 2 06:00 Hulk - dramat SF 08:15 Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy 10:20 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Cruise - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Make It Funky! - film dokumentalny 12:35 Rzut karny - komedia 14:20 Dobre chęci - film biograficzny 17:15 Hulk - dramat SF 19:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Aktorki oskarowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Która z nas? - film obyczajowy 23:35 4400 - serial SF odc. 20 00:20 4400 - serial SF odc. 21 01:05 Mechanik - film sensacyjny 02:45 Sypiaj±c z diabłem - dramat obyczajowy 04:15 Hotel Dante - horror odc. 1 Zone Europa 08:00 Kulka: film 09:40 Ośmiornica, odc. 4: serial 10:45 Niech żyje życie!: film 12:40 Czuły telefon: film 13:00 Zabytek narodowy: film 14:55 Enrico Caruso: Legendarny głos: film 16:50 Georgia: film 18:55 Ośmiornica, odc. 4: serial 20:00 Kafka: film 21:45 Sztuka mięsa: film 23:40 Cinemania, odc. 197 00:05 Obsesja zazdrości: film 01:45 Piękna szwagierka: film 02:35 Zabytek narodowy: film VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker 09:00 Planet VIVA 10:00 Get the Clip 11:00 Loveline 13:00 Neu 14:00 Die Abschlussklasse 2006 14:30 Freunde – Das Leben geht weiter 15:00 VIVA Live! 16:00 Are You Hot? 16:45 All Access 18:00 Retro Charts 19:00 Get the Clip 20:00 Die Abschlussklasse 2006 20:30 Freunde – Das Leben geht weiter 21:00 America's Next Topmodel 22:00 Get the Clip – Special 23:00 VH1 News Presents 00:00 Call in 03:00 Loveline 04:00 Nachtexpress Hyper 21:00 Chobits - Serial rysunkowy odc. 17; (Japonia 2002) 21:20 Java Games - Informacje 21:30 Game Factory - Informacje 21:45 Making of "Artur i Minimki" - Reportaż 22:00 Fresh Air - World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade 22:30 Klipy - Informacje 22:45 Xyber World - Informacje 23:00 Hall of Fame - Fallout 23:15 Klipy - Informacje 23:30 Game Play - Informacje 23:45 Klipy - Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic - Informacje 0:30 Chobits - Serial rysunkowy odc. 16; (Japonia 2002) TCM 21:00 Arszenik i stare koronki - Komedia Org: "Arsenic and Old Lace". Reżyseria: Frank Capra (USA 1944) 22:55 Akt zemsty - Film kryminalny Org: "Act of Violence". Reżyseria: Fred Zinnemann (USA 1948) 0:15 Bracia Karamazow - Dramat Org: "The Brothers Karamazov". Reżyseria: Richard Brooks (USA 1958) Kino Polska 07:50 Seans w iluzjonie: Na ziemi; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2002; reż.: Grzegorz Korczak 08:05 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Ja, komediant, odc. 1; film dokumentalny Polska 1992 09:05 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Aleksander Zelwerowicz; film dokumentalny Polska 1955 09:30 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Będzie teatr pierwszy; film dokumentalny Polska 1965 09:50 Portrety - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Obserwacja; film dokumentalny Polska 1992 10:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Wypowiedź: Sławomir Idziak; wypowiedź 10:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Nauka latania; film psychologiczny Polska 1978; reż.: Sławomir Idziak; wyk: Tomasz Hudziec, Hanna Bieluszko 11:45 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Wagary; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1967; reż.: Jacek Butrymowicz; wyk: Andrzej Berestowski, Krzysztof Geiger 12:15 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Wypowiedź: Grażyna Kędzielawska; rozmowa 12:20 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Michał; film dokumentalny Polska 1979 12:40 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Góra; film dokumentalny Polska 1983 13:10 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Portret ze słów; film dokumentalny Polska 1985 13:35 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Listy niewysłane; film dokumentalny Polska 1994 14:05 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Pytania; film dokumentalny Polska 1996 14:35 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Byłem małym chłopcem; film animowany Polska 2000 14:45 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Don Juan; film animowany Polska 1963; reż.: Jerzy Zitzman 15:05 Rodzina do kina: Kolorowe pończochy; film psychologiczny Polska 1962; reż.: Janusz Nasfeter; wyk: Zofia Bodakowska, Helena Grossówna 16:15 Rodzina do kina: Kolor; film dokumentalny Polska 1982 16:30 Rodzina do kina: Ludka; film dokumentalny Polska 1960 17:00 Stawka większa niż życie: J - 23 - najsłynniejszy szpieg wschodniej Europy; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 17:20 Stawka większa niż życie, Hotel Excelsior, odc. 2; serial wojenny Polska 1966; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski, Lucyna Winnicka 18:25 Stawka większa niż życie, Café Rose, odc. 4; serial wojenny Polska 1966; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski, Alina Janowska 19:50 Pajace; film dokumentalny Polska 1971 20:05 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Pejzaż horyzontalny; film obyczajowy Polska 1978; reż.: Janusz Kidawa; wyk: Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Jarosław Kopaczewski 21:35 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Plac budowy; film dokumentalny Polska 1976 21:45 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Budowy wpisane w życiorys; film dokumentalny Polska 1979 22:00 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Centralny; film dokumentalny Polska 1975 22:25 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Pętla; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2006; reż.: Maciej Majchrzak; wyk: Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Joanna Pokojska 22:35 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Jutro; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2004; reż.: Leiv Igor Devold; wyk: Beata Bandurska, Łukasz Chrzuszcz 22:45 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Dwoje; film animowany Polska 1975; reż.: Piotr Szpakowicz 23:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Wypowiedź: Sławomir Idziak; wypowiedź 23:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Nauka latania; film psychologiczny Polska 1978; reż.: Sławomir Idziak; wyk: Tomasz Hudziec, Hanna Bieluszko 00:40 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Wagary; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1967; reż.: Jacek Butrymowicz; wyk: Andrzej Berestowski, Krzysztof Geiger 01:10 Młode kadry: Wypowiedź: Sławek Shuty; rozmowa 01:15 Młode kadry: Brand New World; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 02:15 Młode kadry: Nowofilm; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1998; reż.: Bogumił Godfrejow; wyk: Agata Zyczkowska, Bartosz Rewilak 02:20 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Wypowiedź: Grażyna Kędzielawska; rozmowa 02:30 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Michał; film dokumentalny Polska 1979 02:50 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Góra; film dokumentalny Polska 1983 03:15 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Portret ze słów; film dokumentalny Polska 1985 03:45 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Listy niewysłane; film dokumentalny Polska 1994 04:10 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Grażyna Kędzielawska: Pytania; film dokumentalny Polska 1996 06:00 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Barański; rozmowa 06:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański: Wolne chwile; film psychologiczny Polska 1979; reż.: Andrzej Barański; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Trzeciak Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku